deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gileadian Military
The Republic of Gilead is a theocratic totalitarian state that controls much of the former United States. The Republic was founded at some point in the early 21st century, during a period of turmoil related to declining birth rates, climate change, and environmental degradation. Gilead’s predecessor organization, a fundamentalist Christian terrorist group known as the Sons of Jacob launched a series of terrorist attacks that killed the US President, the majority of Congress, and the entire Supreme Court, throwing the country into chaos. During this period, the Sons of Jacob infiltrated the remains of the US government, suspending the constitution and gradually instituted societal changes in line with their extremist religious agenda. The military of Gilead is made up of lower-ranking soldiers known as 'Guardians' and higher-ranking officers of the 'Angel' social caste, and are armed with weapons seized from the former US, such as M4 carbines and M60 machine guns. It is implied that the Gilead military is much weaker than the pre-war US military, with US forces having either destroyed much of their equipment (possibly including nuclear weapons, explaining the widespread radioactive contamination), or transported it to Alaska, Hawaii, or Canada during their retreat. Battle vs. KPA Occupation Force (by SPARTAN 119) A pair of Gileadean Humvees stopped on the side of a narrow road surround by forests to unload their troops, little did they know, up ahead lay a road block manned by an equally fanatical faction from another world, armed with similar vehicles. How they had gotten here was a mystery, but tonight, the two factions would clash. The soldiers of the Guardians of the Faithful piled out, led by a member of the higher-ranked "Angel" caste- roughly equivalent to officers. The ten Gileadean soldiers moved forward along the side of the road as the Humvees advanced slowly. As they rounded the corner, the air was filled with a buzzing sound- they had run headlong into the KPA occupation force, who had fired the GAU-19 Gatling gun mounted on their two Humvees. The forward of the two Gileadean Humvees was riddled with .50 caliber rounds and exploded into flames. The second Gileadean Humvee gunner fired the Browning .50 on their vehicle, firing the same round as the KPA vehicle, but at a much lower rate. The burst of fire killed the gunner on one of the KPA Humvees and set fire to the vehicle, but soon after, a KPA soldier raised a Panzerfaust 3 and fired, the rocket impacting the side of the black-painted vehicle and sending it up in a ball of flames. (KPA: 1 Humvee, 10 infantry; Gilead: 0 Humvees, 10 infantry With both of the Humvees destroyed, the Gileadean troops retreated into the forest attempting to find some cover from the hail of bullets from the minigun on the remaining KPA Humvee. Two of them didn't make it, being cut down by the storm of lead that blew one of them nearly in half. A surviving Gileadean soldier removed an AT4 rocket from his back as he crouched in a ditch and crawled forward. As he moved, he said, "I'm taking the shot at these heathens. May God be with me. Blessed be the fruit". "Under His eye", the Gileadean "Angel" said, "Everyone else cover him on the count of 3... 2... 1... Now!" Seven Gileadean troops, including one with an M60 machine gun opened up on the KPA. Most of their fire served only to distract the KPA troops, but one of them was struck by a stray bullet to the chest, dropping him to the ground. The GAU-19 on the Humvee turned towards Gileadean troops, but missed, instead chewing through a nearby tree trunk and collapsing it with its rapid fire stream of high-caliber rounds. The KPA gun roared for less than a second, however, before an AT4 rocket flew out from the woods and impacted the Humvee, sending it up in a ball of flames. A nearby KPA infantryman was also killed in the blast. This was now down to a fight between infantry with no vehicle support. (KPA: 8 infantry, Gilead: 8 infantry) "Forward, in the name of the Lord!", the Gileadean "Angel" yelled as he urged the Guardians forward, rising from the roadside ditch and opening fire. As he did, however, the Gileadean officer was killed by a 5.56mm round to the head, fired from a weapon identical to his own. In spite of the loss of their leader, the Guardians continued their advance, one of them firing a burst from his rifle and taking down a KPA infantryman. The KPA troops, however, were, for the most most part, in cover behind sandbag barricades and concrete barriers in the roadblock, giving them superior cover. While they lost one of their own, three Gileadean troops were killed by the return fire. (KPA: 7 infantry, Gilead: 4 infantry) Realizing that they were down to less than half their starting strength, the Gileadean troops retreated back into the woods. Their retreat was encouraged by fire from a KPA soldier with an M249 SAW. As the Guardians fled, the KPA commander order his men to advance, the man with SAW taking the lead, proving walking fire. As the KPA troops advanced to the edge of the woods, the SAW gunner paused his advance to take aim and fire a burst into the back of a Gileadean infantryman, who immediately collapsed to the leaf-covered forest floor. One of the Guardians of the Faithful tried to hold off the KPA, stopping and firing his M4, taking down the KPA SAW gunner. Unfortunately, the fallen machine gunner was quickly avenged by his comrades, who gunned down first the Guardian that stopped, and then another retreating Guardian. One of the KPA troops took up the SAW from its fallen user and continued the charge, shouting in Korean. (KPA: 6, Gilead: 2) The KPA infantry chased the Gileadeans into ravine, only for one of the Koreans to get hit by a burst of fire. The last two Guardians made a last stand behind a boulder, one firing their M4 and the other down to only his sidearm. The last stand of the Gileadean troops lasted less than five seconds, before both of them were cut down in a hail of fire. As the last Gileadean fell, the KPA soldiers raised his fist in the air and gave a shout in Korean. Winner: KPA Occupation Force Expert's Opinion The KPA Occupation Force won this clash of the fanatics thanks to their slightly superior firepower and logistics. While both sides were, in essence, an army of scavengers who mostly used weapons raided from US stockpiles, the KPA at least had at least a slightly more viable logistical system, and were also more experienced in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Dictators Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors